Kinder
by Raayy
Summary: Ninguém precisava das crianças. Ninguém. - Centred em uma garota de Death Note.


_Kinder.  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Death Note não me pertence. Mas eu quem inventou esses pais.

**KINDER É CRIANÇAS** EM ALEMÃO! Esqueçam o Kinder ovo 8DDD

Centred. De quem? Leia, porra.

Fic betada por Harry Yazama.

**Summary:** Ninguém precisava das crianças. Ninguém.

* * *

Os pais.

_Seus pais_.

A culpa era deles, mas você não sabia disso.

Pensava que era sua.

_Só sua. _

Pequena criança _sofredora e culpada_.

Era o que você achava.

Mas na verdade você não tinha culpa. Era tão pura quanto uma recém nascida.

_Você não escolheu isso, você não pediu para nascer, não é?_

Você não escolheu seus pais. Você não pediu por eles. Você nunca teve escolha.

Oh, mas eles queriam ter uma criança e foi aí que você nasceu.

_Você não pediu para nascer, mas eles pediram por você._

Eles decoraram o quarto bem feminino, de rosa. Com várias bonecas.

Por que eles acharam que devia combinar com uma menina.

_Você não escolheu sua cor do quarto ou seus brinquedos, eles escolheram por você._

Você cresceu sob o teto deles, sob a educação deles.

_Não foi você quem decidiu o que era certo ou errado. Foram eles._

E mesmo assim...

Eles te deixaram para trás.

Sutilmente, mas estava lá. O Abandono. A sensação de rejeição. A tristeza e a melancolia.

Você pedia para brincar com eles, mas eles nunca estavam lá. Na primeira vez que você usou um vestido vermelho-vivo, eles lhe censuraram.

Você perguntou o porquê, mas a resposta era óbvia: Por que eles eram seus pais.

E só apareciam na hora de cumprir seu "papel".

Só não percebiam que a hora de cumprir era qualquer hora.

Você tentou chamar atenção. Você brigava com eles. Você chorava e gritava.

Não adiantou, você sabe.

Por que no mundo deles, não havia atenção para você. No mundo dele, seu pai, só havia ela, e no mundo dela, sua mãe, só havia ele.

Você era só uma intrusa naquilo tudo.

Você não era o resultado do amor de seus pais, como devia ser, mas sim uma sobra. Um resto.

Era assim que você se sentia, não?

Porque não tinha espaço ali. Você não era _amada _o suficiente para ser resultado do amor. Você só ganha os restos do amor _deles_.

Foi nessas brigas, que você foi percebendo.

Sua mãe não te amava mais que ele para impedi-lo de parar de bater em você. Você chorava, gritava, esperneava, reclamava, e ela só _assistia_.

Você sabe que, se fosse o vizinho, ela se meteria no meio. Mas era _ele_. Seu _pai_.

Se você brigasse com ela, sua mãe, ele aparecia em socorro _dela_. Ele não te ouvia, nem por um segundo. Porque não havia um por que.

Você sabe que ele lhe ouviria em qualquer outra situação. Mas era _ela_. Sua_ mãe_.

Eles se amavam demais para amar a própria filha.

Foi daí, não foi? Que veio a sensação de abandono, a rejeição?

_Você se culpava._

Não se achava _perfeita o suficiente_.

Não era _digna_ de ser amada.

Mas todos são, e você não é diferente.

_Então, por quê?_

Por que você não era amada o suficiente?

Por que eles não lhe enxergavam como deveriam?

Por que eles não agiam como pais, iguais aqueles dos filmes?

Por quê?

A resposta é simples e você sabe dela: Eles são humanos. Tão imperfeitos quanto você.

Tão errados quanto você acha que _você_ é.

Eles mandaram em sua vida, não lhe deixando crescer (não no começo). Sem direito à atenção que lhe era necessária.

No final, os dois estavam errados. Mas eles erraram mais. Porque eles eram os pais e você a filha.

_Quem já foi criança um dia, foram eles._

_Quem devia cuidar de você eram eles._

_Quem deveria, mas não lhe entende, são eles_.

E a única coisa que você faz, no final, é chorar.

"_Misa-Misa foi uma menina má... de novo..._"

* * *

  
**N/A:**

Isso surgiu num momento de inspiração súbita. Escolhi a Misa por que ela perdeu os pais, todos sabem disso, mas ninguém sabe como eles eram.

Quero agradecer ao Harry por ter betado para mim! E lido a história e tido que tenha ficado boa ;; TE AMO MARIDO!

Tem que existir um motivo para a Misa ser assim. E oh, não é one-shot. -comentendo suicídio-

_**Salve uma autora! Doe um review para ela! Você salva um autor a cada review que manda!**_


End file.
